Sue Bob Murphy Makes a Grounded Video Out of Gretchen Grundler and Gets Grounded
In Sue Bob Murphy's bedroom, Sue Bob Murphy had a plan. Sue Bob: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Gretchen! Hahahahahaha! Then Sue Bob walked towards the computer. Sue Bob: Alright. Then Sue Bob got on the computer. Sue Bob: Let's get started! So Sue Bob began to make a grounded video out of Gretchen Grundler. Two minutes later, Sue Bob had finished it. Sue Bob: There! Now let's preview it! Then Sue Bob began to preview the Gretchen Grundler Gets Grounded video. (video begins) Gretchen's parents scolded Gretchen. Gretchen's dad: Gretchen, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Gretchen: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Gretchen's mum: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Gretchen: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Gretchen's mum: We don't care! Go to your room right now! Gretchen went to her room, crying. Gretchen: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Sue Bob: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Sue Bob began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon she had done it. Sue Bob: Haha! Take that, Gretchen! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Sue Bob began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, she was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the Spinelli Gets Grounded video. Gretchen's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of me?!', TJ's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our friend Gretchen! Why did you do that? Gretchen is a good friend of ours, and she's not a troublemaker! I love her!', Vince's comment was 'Booooo! This video whomps!', Spinelli's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Whomps!', Mikey's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Mundy had made a comment to Sue Bob, which impressed her, Mundy's comment was 'Great video Sue Bob!', Skeens had made a comment to Sue Bob, which impressed her, Skeens' comment was 'I love that video! Gretchen Grundler gets grounded! Hahahahaha!', Lazy Kid (Gerard) had made a comment to Sue Bob, which impressed her, Lazy Kid's comment was 'Wow! This video is cool!' and Gus's comment was 'Gretchen is a good guy! She never gets into trouble! We like her! And you just whomp! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor Gretchen! I am so disappointed in you Sue Bob! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Sue Bob: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Sue Bob heard her mum calling. Sue Bob's mum's voice: Sue Bob, get over here right now! Sue Bob: Oh! My parents need me! Then Sue Bob went out of her room, and then she went downstairs. Then she entered the lounge and confronted her parents, who were looking angry. Sue Bob: What is it, mum and dad? Sue Bob's mum: Sue Bob, we just got a call from Gretchen's mum. She said that you made a grounded video out of her daughter Gretchen. Did you do it? Sue Bob: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Sue Bob's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Sue Bob: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of Gretchen because she's the nerd like Gus and one of my worst enemies ever! And also she's one of my friend Lawson's worst enemies ever! Sue Bob's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Sue Bob's dad: Oooooooooooh! Sue Bob, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of Gretchen? She's a good kid and a best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young lady! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Sue Bob's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Sue Bob's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Sue Bob! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Sue Bob went to her room, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Gretchen's dad and Sue Bob's dad Kate as Gretchen's mum Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff